


lovesick

by BayHendrix



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Natasha, Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta!Sam, Beta!Sharon, F/M, Infidelity, Kat has powers after being experimented on by Hydra, Omega!OC, begins two years post TWS, canon up to TWS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayHendrix/pseuds/BayHendrix
Summary: “And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…" he murmured."What a stupid lamb," I sighed."What a sick, masochistic lion.”― Stephenie Meyer, TwilightEver since Steve Rogers crashed into the life of her best friend destroying her carefully crafted life Katelyn Marks has drifted in and out of his orbit for the past two years. An Omega cruelly experimented on as a teenager Katelyn has refused to let her Omega status define her. But the moment they locked eyes the struggle began.Steve Rogers has a lot on his plate. Searching for a Bucky, he is practically engaged to Sharon, and his commitment to the Avengers. He doesn’t have time to be fighting against his nature. The want and hunger that awakened when Katelyn Marks threatened him with a shotgun in Sam’s kitchen.Sometimes love blooms where it has no right to, a moment can determine a lifetime, and consequences are worth the risk.
Relationships: Sam Wilson (Marvel) & Original Female Character(s), Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	lovesick

The Hydra agents are around the corner. Katelyn Marks is breathing heavily as the exhaustion sets into her bones. But she can’t let that happen. She looks around the corner. And leaning against the wall is Steve Rogers. The bane of her existence. Even now, shot and electrocuted, Steve is trying to stand. He is covered in blood, some of it his own but most of the Hydra scum in the base. Katelyn had refused to come on this mission. The labs and the evil men who took god into their hands. The men who had taken her innocence and let her suffer and made her despise what she is.   
  


But then Sam had to get shot and Natasha fractured an arm. And so Katelyn had been summoned. With her skills it should have been an easy mission. But these things never are. They had come to try and find Bucky. Instead they found the bodies of dead children and teens. It had been a nightmare. A flashback to the five years she lost of her life. And so Katelyn had destroyed it. The files and the computers. All an effort to replicate the serum that gave her the abilities she has. Which itself was an attempt to replicate the Super Soldier serum. Katrlyn had been the only survivor. And even years later she remembers the screams.   
  


Steve had been ruthless. Necks were broken and heads shot. None of them had been spared. And it had cost them the time needed to escape. She wants to cry and go burrow her head in the ground. Her skin is crawling. She could run. But what about Steve? She can’t leave him. Never mind that the Omega in her was screaming for her not to leave a packmate. Never mind that her base nature had hungered for Steve for years. And she hates him. Hates him for dragging Sam into this mess of a life. Hates him for exposing her to Hydra. Hates that the moment their eyes locked she wanted to kiss him and mate and let him knot her.   
  


But she also admires his strength. His bravery. She loves his laugh. Those smiles that he saves for those he considers friends. She would be lying if she didn’t think about how it would feel to have those hands on her. His tongue on the gland in her neck. She knows it can never happen. He is all but engaged to Sharon Carter. And Katelyn can’t live this life. She doesn’t want to always be waiting for a man who may never come home. She doesn’t want to always be running. She just wants to be normal. She wants her apartment in Washington with Sam and blankets. She wants to nest during that awful time every month in her heats. She wants to be home. And she wants to cry because Steve smells and feels like home.

The agents are coming around the corner. And Steve meets her eyes with those eyes. Those blue eyes she could drown in. He reaches for the shield on his back. “Go Kat. I’ll distract them.” And he means it. There are too many. Steve is barely walking. He won’t last long. And katelyn? She can walk through walls and turn invisible. Control her density. But for her to use her powers with another person that isn’t Sam? It never works. Sam is pack. Sam is home. Sam is safe.   
  


But Steve calls her Kat. The name her father called her. That Sam calls her. And it makes her eyes tear up. She won’t leave him. She can’t. And so she moves. She’ll try to save them both even though it will cost her so much. Steve knows her powers only work with pack. And if this works everyone will know.   
  


She is at his side and pushes him down against the wall. He is either so weak or he trusts her to make this choice. “Sit against the wall. Cross your legs. And don’t make a sound Steve.”   
and as soon as he is sitting she moves to straddle him. He takes a sharp breath. She takes his hands and makes him hold her tight. She takes off her gloves and wraps them around his shoulders. Skin to skin contact may work better. But they don’t have enough time to take off his cowl. And if they are about to die Katelyn decides to be a coward. surging foreword just as the agents comes around the corner their lips meet.   
  


she forgets about everything as that scents hits her. Pine and musk and the metal from the shield. And in that moment she knows she loves him. She lets that calm flow through her and ignites her powers. She means for the kiss to be innocent as it can be in this situation. But then Steve rises to meet her and his tongue touches her lips and she is lost.   
  


She opens her mouth and she clutches him closer and this arms are like bands of steel. They pull them flush even more. Chest to chest. She can feel his heart beating. And she pours everything into the kiss. All her wants and hopeless hopes. The emotion she dare not name. It feels like an eternity. But it barely a few minutes they kiss. Eventually she has to breathe. She breaks the kiss. The soldiers are gone.

She gasps and knows it worked. She closes her eyes as the tears form. A gloved hand cautiously touches her cheek. She opens her eyes and meets this of Steve. Those eyes are soft and now he knows. His breath is laboured and the glove covering his hand is covered in dried blood. But he is looking at her like a man who has seen water in a desert. She sobs and lays her forehead on his shoulder. And Steve bows his head down and puts his nose in her neck. By her gland. And his lips kiss it where it lays beneath her skin.   
  



End file.
